


Just a Little Bit

by alseeptoday



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Crying, Friendship, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseeptoday/pseuds/alseeptoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is pretty sure he's going to love getting hit. He gets some help from Ashton.</p><p> <br/><i>“You want me to hit you?” Ashton croaked, voice soft. Calum immediately felt ashamed for asking. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> hello! yo i need to sleep and i'm actually missing a uni lecture right this second but OH WELL MY LIFE IS A MESS 
> 
> anyway here's a lil something that has barely been proof read so i sincerely apologise if there's any tense fuck ups and what not. i'm working on my chaptered fic i swear pls dont h8 me. <3
> 
> warnings for spanking, a bit of crying and some sort of vague reference to like subspace and aftercare <3 xx
> 
> thank u come be my friend on tumblr alseeptoday.tumblr.com xoxoxo
> 
> also i've noticed this is a theme i keep sort of going with maybe i should have made this a series with I Know You Well lol oop ah well...

“No wait, just hear me out,” Calum rushed to get out, holding his palms up against Ashton’s chest. He’d clearly freaked him the fuck out by the look on his face. “I know it sounds like it would be weird but it wouldn’t I promise I won’t let it I just…” Calum trailed off, when Ashton’s confused expression didn’t alter. 

There was silence in the room, Calum’s heart beating faster as the silence drew on longer. He was just about to give up entirely and leave the room, leave the band, leave the country when Ashton blinked a few times and cleared his throat.

“You want me to hit you?” Ashton croaked, voice soft. Calum immediately felt ashamed for asking. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, looking down at the floor, cheeks burning with how red they must’ve been. Now that the words had been said, it was like they were hanging in the open air, ringing off the walls and repeating in his ears over and over again. 

“Why?” Ashton asked and Calum felt like a freak. 

“Like not for a weird thing I just wanna see if I like it ‘cause I think I might,” he defended himself, voice getting smaller as he went on. 

“No, I get that part. I meant why me?” He clarified and Calum didn’t really know what to say. 

“Because you won’t judge me or make fun of me and… I trust you,” Calum responded, entirely truthfully. If that wasn’t a good enough reason then he didn’t know what was. It might have also had something to do with the times he’d hit him before which initially started Calum thinking he might enjoy it. Ashton was his best friend, he didn’t think it was weird to request this from him. Maybe it was though.

The more he thought about it, the less he could imagine anyone else asking their best friend to spank them or figure out if it was something they were into. Yeah, it was probably completely fucked up. Calum was just about to beg Ashton to forget this conversation had ever taken place when Ashton spoke up.

“Okay,” he said, nodding indifferently. 

“Okay?” Calum had to be sure he wasn’t misinterpreting the meaning of the ‘okay’. 

“Yeah I’ll do it, that’s fine,” he seemed completely relaxed about it. Calum _knew_ it wasn’t weird to ask your best friend to spank you! 

“So… it’s not like gonna be weird or anything?” Calum asked hesitantly, not wanting Ashton to back out but still giving him the option to reconsider. 

“No I don’t think so,” Ashton shook his head. He seemed uncharacteristically calm about what was going to happen.

“Well I just want to see if it’s good so I’ll let you know when to stop before it, uh, gets, y’know weird.” Calum spoke, clearly talking about if he got hard or whatever. He might not even get hard. He might not even enjoy it. (That was complete bullshit Calum knew perfectly well how much he was going to like this.)

“Yeah, yeah okay that sounds reasonable,” Ashton agreed, nodding, picking at his fingernails. “Well you need like a safeword or something, I don’t wanna hurt you. Well, I _do_ but not… in a bad way.” 

“Yeah… how about for this I’ll just tell you when to stop. Like, I’m only testing it out so I’ll just tell you straight up,” Calum suggested, aware that this felt ridiculously awkward and unnatural to be discussing.

“Alright, that seems reasonable,” Ashton nodded, leaning back against the dresser with his arms folded against his chest. He was thinking about something. They stood for a while in silence, both thinking about what the next step was. “Okay,” Ashton began, springing forward “What exactly is it you want me to do?” 

“Um, I dunno,” Calum flushed, body going hot “Hit me I guess.”

“Yeah but what sort of hitting? Where? How do you want to be positioned? There’s many aspects of this Cal, not just ‘hit me I guess’. I need to make sure you’re one hundred percent okay with everything,” Ashton said sternly. He was taking this a lot more seriously that Calum had expected and it was… relaxing. Calum felt safe; he trusted Ashton to do this more than anyone. 

“Like, um, spanking? I could be like bent over and y’know,” Calum forced the words out, trying not to shrink into the ground with embarrassment. 

“Okay. Should we do this now?” Ashton questioned, not even looking the slightest bit judgemental. Calum really did love his friends.

“Yes please,” Calum squeaked, not phased by how ridiculous he sounded now that the realisation was setting in that Ashton would be hitting him in a matter of minutes. He could barely wait. 

“Bend over the bed for me,” Ashton demanded and Calum almost started fattening up at the words ‘for me’ but somehow managed not to. He was bending over the bed _for Ashton _so that Ashton could hit him. Calum shuffled to the bed and did as he was told, bending over and planting his hands firmly on the mattress.__

__“You’ll tell me when to stop, won’t you?” Ashton double-checked, voice startlingly close to Calum’s ear, making him shiver involuntarily._ _

__“Yeah, yeah of course,” Calum nodded, taking a deep breath to try and slow his pounding heart._ _

__Then, there were hands at his belt, unfastening the buckle and his pants swiftly. And then his bare arse was exposed to the room. And to Ashton._ _

__“I’m gonna start, Cal,” Ashton warned and Calum braced his hands on the bed, heart in his throat with anticipation. The air felt heavy as he waited for Ashton to lay his hand on him. He felt a little bit nauseous thinking about how good it was going to feel. Ashton didn’t keep him waiting for too long and he finally hit him._ _

__The first strike was amazing, making Calum gasp out loud. The second was even better. The sting was so delicious, it made Calum’s eyes roll into the back of his head. His mouth hung open in a silent moan and goose-bumps had broken out all over his body; he was extremely thankful that Ashton couldn’t see his face. He’d probably get freaked out by how much Calum was enjoying it. He’d barely started and he was already completely gone for the sensation._ _

__The third hit came and Calum accidentally let a yelp slip from his lips. His entire body was vibrating with the pain from his arse but he _loved_ it. He loved it so much it was almost frightening. He was already hard as a rock, dick straining up towards his belly. _ _

__Ashton’s hands were just so _big_ and he put so much weight behind each of his smacks. They were so hard that Calum’s whole body rocked with each blow, he’d have been unable to stay still even if he knew when the hits were coming._ _

__There were suddenly several sharp smacks in quick succession to his arse cheek and the resulting sting had Calum biting back moans and whimpers._ _

__“Fuck,” he let slip breathily into the air. Ashton definitely heard because he asked:_ _

__“Was that good?” and it wasn’t flirty or husky, it just sounded like a genuine question, like he wanted it to feel good for Calum; his heart clenched._ _

__“Yeah,” he gasped and Ashton wasted no time before hitting him again, catching him at an odd angle so it was a little bit more painful than before. Calum felt his dick kick and he knew his cock would be leaking precum._ _

__He was aware that he should probably tell Ashton to stop. That was their agreement, tell him to stop before it got weird. He definitely knew that he liked it now and he was most certainly hard and dripping. He just hadn’t anticipated how difficult it would be to tell Ashton to stop; he hadn’t realised how much willpower he needed to make himself say the words._ _

__Ashton smacked him again, in the same place. His arse was throbbing now and there were tears in Calum’s eyes. But his belly felt so warm and nice, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Ashton the words that would take the warm and nice away. There were three more hits in a row and Calum moaned, throatily by accident._ _

_Okay, I’ll tell him to stop in a couple of minutes_ , he thought and he received another sharp smack and felt his dick twitch again. His whole body felt like jelly; it was a miracle his arms were still managing to support him. His legs were starting to give way so his shaking arms were the only thing holding him up properly. 

__It was getting progressively harder to hold back the grunts and groans of pleasure longing to escape his throat. He stuffed some of the duvet into his mouth, giving him something to bite down on and whimper into quietly._ _

__Then, there was a smack that made him feel light-headed. It was so hard and in the right place that his whole body was wracked by shivers and he was nearly trembling. He knew that he must’ve just whimpered and moaned but his whole head was buzzing so he could barely hear. His stomach started burning with an urge he was all too familiar with._ _

__It was too much. He knew that he was going to come if he didn’t stop Ashton’s actions and that would definitely be crossing their boundary lines. He could not believe how close he was without even touching his dick – also, it felt like Ashton had barely even started. Ashton hit him again and he had to desperately stave off the feeling, refusing to give in, Calum grasped his cock and squeezed tightly, hoping for the best. He had to stop him._ _

__“A-Ash, wait, you should probably stop,” Calum forced himself to say, panting and shivering as he pulled himself back from the edge. The throbbing was too much and he was about five seconds away from cumming all over the bed sheets below him._ _

__“Why? Is it not feeling good anymore?” Ashton’s voice was full of concern “Is it too much?” and he pulled away, light panic in his voice, obviously not wanting to upset Calum._ _

__“No, no,” Calum rushed to reassure him “It… it felt too good. I’m too into it, I let myself get carried away and I don’t want it to be weird. We said we’d stop if I got too into it.”_ _

__“I don’t mind,” Ashton said simply like it was no big deal. Calum didn’t think he understood what he meant by ‘too into it’._ _

“No but Ashton I mean I’m like… _into_ it. As in I’m actually pretty close and if you hit me again I think I’m gonna cum,” Calum admitted, red hot with embarrassment but he didn’t want to sugar coat it. He owed Ashton the truth and he didn’t want Ashton to freak out when Calum started moaning and trembling. 

__“Really? Untouched?” Ashton sounded entirely nonchalant, just impressed that Calum didn’t need a hand on his dick for help and Calum couldn’t actually believe that this was Ashton. “That’s... whoa. But Cal, I honestly don’t mind. Can I carry on?” Calum couldn’t quite believe his ears but he nodded hastily._ _

__At first, when Ashton hit him again, it was incredibly tender and Calum’s eyes watered. Ashton hit exactly the same spot four times in a row and Calum was panting and moaning, not holding back compared to earlier. A groan was pulled from him when he was struck again._ _

__The heat built up again and it built up faster, like a sprint charging forward and Calum was whining and panting and crying a little bit too, if he was honest. Ashton delivered one last blow and that was it; Calum was done._ _

__He let out a strangled moan, then his whole body heaved forward and he was coming, painting the sheets below him, body jerking backwards and forwards. He felt like he was coming for hours, head spinning, body shaking and he felt weak and drained once it was over._ _

__He didn’t really know what to do with himself so he flopped forward and fell onto the bed, jeans and underwear still around his thighs._ _

__Ashton was suddenly scooping him up and into his lap to cradle him like a child. He wiped his face and it felt wet. Calum was confused for a second before he realised that he was actually crying. It wasn’t like crying though, because his eyes were just streaming – there was no sobbing or hiccupping or anything like that._ _

__His head felt fuzzy and clouded and it was really surreal. Everything felt like a dream and Ashton was just cuddling and kissing him._ _

__At one point he was given some water and Calum thought Ashton never left him but he must have to get water. He just knew that he felt strange and amazing all at once. His arse cheek felt like it was burning and bruised. Calum found himself hoping that he couldn’t sit down properly for a while, just as a reminder._ _

__“Well, we definitely know that you like that now,” Ashton said eventually, giggling a little. Yeah, they did._ _

__“Yeah, shit. That was fucking crazy,” because it was. He came entirely untouched just from being hit. “Thank you.”_ _

__“My pleasure,” Ashton smiled. “Well, technically _your_ pleasure but still, you know what I mean.” Calum chuckled and closed his eyes. He was starting to drift off into a sleep when he heard Ashton speak again “and, hey. If you ever think you need that again, don’t be afraid to ask me.”_ _

__“’Kay, thanks Ash. I love you,” he meant it. He did love Ashton. He was an amazing friend. Who else would hit Calum until he came then cuddle him through the aftershocks? No one, probably._ _

__“Love you too,” came Ashton’s response just as Calum was falling asleep again._ _

__He slept wonderfully that night, and even if he did wake up with an intense pain in his arse, his heart felt settled._ _


End file.
